


After Demon Comes Love

by Angelwriter3895



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Garth is a cinnamon roll, Mentions of abusive ex, Porn with Build up plot, Sex, Torture, anxiety and mental issues, carbon monoxide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwriter3895/pseuds/Angelwriter3895
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a request for a Garth Smut and it has taken me forever to get through the writer's block to get it out. Here we go! </p><p>Just read it. Don't be lazy! It's good I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Demon Comes Love

Garth x OC

After Demons Comes Love

 

Elizabeth whimpered as she felt the sharp edge of the blade digging into her arm. It stung like a bitch as the black eyed man cut her flesh open further. “Now, tell me little girl, do you know where book is stored?” His voice was condescending and mocking her pain. He was grinning maliciously as he watched the cut on her arm flow with crimson blood. “My King wants to know; I will come back to him successful, even if I have to kill such a precious little girl like you.” He brushed her bloodied auburn hair from her dripping forehead in a sickeningly tender fashion that mocked the sanctity of true affection. At her silence to his question he growled in frustration. “Tell me where the damn book is bitch!” He smacked her with great force. It pushed the chair she was bound to 5 feet back and onto its side on the swelteringly damp floor. His face twisted pleased when he heard the broken cry come out of her at the impact.

She cried out. “I don’t know what book you are even looking for! Let me go! I don’t know anything!” Her blood dripped down from the cut on her cheek and mixing with her tears of pain. It trailed down her nose and was steadily falling from the tip of it to fall on the warehouse ground beneath her. That was when the loud speakers began blaring as someone messed with them. She jumped at the sudden loud sound and shuddered as the movement caused a new wave of pain to wash through her bruised body.

She only heard the first part of whatever the person was saying. “Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus…” The man in front of her began screaming as she passed out from blood loss. She swore she saw black smoke coming out of his mouth.

 

Sometime later, Elizabeth woke to a warm cloth dabbing the cut on her face. It stung a great deal and she flinched away violently from the touch. She opened her eyes fearfully as she looked around. She saw a man with short brown hair and kind eyes sitting in front of the couch she was laid out on. He smiled a bit as he rested a hand on hers gently. “Shh shh. You are safe. I am taking care of the cut so it doesn’t get infected and scar as bad as it would.” His voice soothed her a bit. She recognized it from the strange words he spoke over the loud speakers in the warehouse. Once she had relaxed her posture a bit, he continued to tend to her cut. “My name is Garth. I rescued you and tended to your wounds.” He looked down at where her arms were stitched up. 

Elizabeth quietly looked at her torso. Her ribs were wrapped and her leg was sealed shut with superglue. “I- My name is Elizabeth. What- What was he? His eyes. They were black.” She shuddered and the skinny man gently embraced her. Unwittingly, she leaned into him as she let a few tears fall. It was clear she needed comfort after such a traumatizing experience.

“He was possessed by a demon. I don’t know why he took you yet. I only heard he was looking for a book before I exorcized him.” He held Elizabeth in his arms until she calmed down. “You need to rest, and get a warm meal in you. I will finish cleaning that cut and then I will get you a bowl of the stew my grandmother always used to make me. Does that sound good?” He was smiling sweetly and made her feel safe.

She stayed silent for a moment before nodding. “Alright. I don’t have a home to go back to… That man- demon, burned it down after he took me. I’m scared.” She was ringing her bruised hands as she looked between her lap and Garth. Her uncertainty was palpable.

Garth rested a hand on her un-cut cheek sweetly. “You can stay here. You wouldn’t be imposing. I only have one bed, but I can sleep on the couch if you like. I don’t mind.” He was cleaning the cut as he spoke. It soothed her in ways she hadn’t thought were possible. 

Elizabeth was famous in her family for being the uptight one. She never truly relaxed and rarely let anyone in. She later lost said family when there was a carbon monoxide leak. It killed everyone but her because she had been near an open window passed out drunk. She looked down as he touched her cheek. “I- It is your bed. I couldn’t kick you out of it…” She had been abused by her boyfriend and was meeker for it. He had been killed in the leak as well. It was the only death she didn’t mourn from that terrible accident.

Garth frowned concerned. “Do you want me to sleep beside you then? I won’t try anything. I want you to be comfortable, and my couch is not good for sleeping, especially for someone with cracked ribs.” He could tell she had dealt with a great deal. He already cared about her and wanted to help her get better. 

Elizabeth nodded shyly. “I would like that. I am still scared that demon might come for me.” She felt weak at the knees when she tried to stand. Garth grabbed her elbow soothingly yet with more strength than he appeared to possess. Unlike her dead Ex, this strength didn’t scare her. 

“I have you. Relax. Nothing can get in my houseboat. I have it warded from everything. Let me help you get to the table. I will get you the food.” Garth did as he said he would. This was the beginning of a lovely partnership.

 

~Several months Later~

 

Elizabeth bent to scoop up the clean laundry from the dryer. She had been growing very close to Garth. He made her laugh and she was beginning to feel things she thought had died with the abuse. She blushed as she thought of the cuddles he gave her every evening. (She had found out rather quickly that he was a cuddle whore. He almost put octopus to shame.) He made her feel safe. She heard him coming down the stairs and looked up as he rounded the slight corner. He smiled at her. “Liz, I will get it. Relax. You do too much for me, I might get lazy.” He took the basket from her and brought it to the bedroom to be put up. 

She had felt the butterflies as he spoke to her so kindly. She could tell already that she was falling in love with the skinny dork of a man. She heard the phone ringing and went to answer it when she walked into the little living room. “Hello.”

“Garth?” A masculine voice came over the line.

“Not Garth but he is here. Who is this?”

“Dean Winchester.” He sounded perturbed but Elizabeth took no heed of it. 

She turned as Garth walked in. “Who is it?” He rested his warm hand on her shoulder. 

“A Dean Winchester. He was asking for you.” She offered the phone to Garth. 

She let him have his conversation as she sat down to read her book. It was about vampires. She had taken up the research end of hunting for Garth. She wanted to help him in what he was doing. When he walked back in with a frown, it didn’t escape her notice. “Is everything alright Garth?” She set aside her book and patted the spot next to her.

He sat down. “The Winchesters want me to go out drinking with them.” He frowned. “They know I can’t handle my alcohol.” He held her close to his side.

She raised an eyebrow. “Maybe they just want to hang out with you.” Her head was resting on his shoulder.

He laughed a bit. “Maybe. Will you come with me?” He looked over at her almost shyly. “You can stay here if you like.”

She giggled a bit and hugged him. “Of course I will come with you Garth.” She reveled in the closeness she felt with him. 

 

~at the bar~

 

Elizabeth sat at the table with Garth as they waited for the Winchester brothers to show up. She sipped her drink nervously. She wasn’t sure about most men. Garth was the exception. She saw two very large men walking up. Garth stood up at their approach and hugged the shorter one first. “Dean, Sam! Good to see you.” Elizabeth stayed seated.

Elizabeth tried to not stiffen up. She was nervous around large men like these two. Her abusive boyfriend was tall like Sam, and built like Dean. It was a bad combination. Dean grinned at Garth. “Who’s the pretty woman you have with you? I hadn’t expected for anyone but you to pick up your phone.” He was teasing and slid into the booth. 

Garth smiled and wrapped an arm around Elizabeth’s shoulders. “This is Elizabeth. I saved her from a demon 5 months back and she’s been living with me and helping by researching for me.” He noticed her tension and squeezed her arm. She hadn’t told him about her abusive, dead ex but she had told him about the carbon monoxide incident.

She nodded at the two men sitting opposite her and Garth. “Uh- Nice to meet you.” She tried to relax but couldn’t quite get there. Garth frowned a bit at this. 

“Are you alright?” Sam asked her frowning sympathetically. He knew something was not right.

She nodded a bit. “I ah- I’m fine. Promise. Just not used to too many people I guess…” Her head ducked into Garth’s neck as he pulled her close. 

Dean nodded a bit. “Bars are usually crowded sweetheart. Anyway, -“ He was interrupted by Castiel walking up. “Cas, you finally decided to join us?”

He mumbled a bit. “Yes I did Dean.” He looked over and recognized Elizabeth. He had opened the window so she would survive the carbon monoxide accident. “How are you fairing Elizabeth?”

She stiffened. “How do you know my name?” Her voice wobbled slightly.

He frowned. “I saved you and opened the window.”

By now, she was freaking a bit and pressed closer to Garth. “I-um- I’m good I guess…” She sounded meeker than she had a moment ago. 

Garth leaned her into his arms. “What’s wrong Liz?” He was concerned for her. She had been alright before the boys showed up. He spoke softly and kept her close. 

She hid her face into Garth as she spoke softly. “The shorter one is built like my ex… but he tall as the other one.  
She was fighting tears. “Then some crazy man knows my name and claims to have saved me. I- I” Garth shushed her as she began to freak a bit. He could tell she was about to get a panic attack. 

“Listen to me please. Sam and Dean would never hurt you. Just because they are similar looking to your ex doesn’t mean they are like your ex. I won’t let them hurt you even if they tried.” He kissed her head as she listened to his voice to calm down. “As for Castiel, he’s an angel and not some creepy man. He saved you all those years ago and just wants to know you are alright. He wouldn’t hurt you either. Relax. You do trust me to keep you safe yea?” At her nod Garth continued to speak and rub her back. “Now I need you to breathe for me. You are starting to freak out. You need to breathe.” Once she calmed down she looked over at Dean and Sam apologetically. 

Sam smiled reassuringly. “No need to say a word. I understand. We won’t hurt you.” He rested his hand gently on hers. When she didn’t flinch she gave a shy smile. 

“I’m sorry still. I shouldn’t have reacted like that.” She still was pressing herself tight to Garth’s side. 

Dean leaned back some. “We won’t hurt you. You’re under Garth’s protection and we trust the man. You will be alright. Sorry for bringing up such bad memories.” It was clear he wasn’t used to this. He seemed emotionally repressed.

Castiel smiled a bit. “I am a celestial being, not a crazy man. I assure you.” He was as awkward as he usually was. 

Elizabeth smiled a bit and began to relax as they continued talking. She sipped her drink not really paying attention to the conversation. All she knew was that her drink was empty. She excused herself top order another at the bar. She was about to lean and signal for the bartender when someone smacked her ass. She let out a squeak and turned abruptly. He was a buff fellow with eyes that were undressing her. She frowned at the man feeling shaky. “Can you not? I don’t like people touching me.”

The man grinned. “I bet I could give you touch therapy and get you over it babe.” He was leering at her. She wasn’t wearing anything revealing yet he still was eyeing her figure. 

“No. I don’t want that from you. Go away.” She turned back around and was about to get the bar tender’s attention when the man tried to pull her back to him. She squirmed to the side and ran right into Garth being followed by Castiel. She hid her face into his chest fighting tears. 

Castiel frowned walking up to the buff douche bag. “I believe the lady has already told you to leave her alone.”

Garth was murmuring kind words in her ear to calm his Elizabeth down. “I’ve got you. We can go sweetie.” He was rubbing her back with gentle hands.

The asshole frowned offended. “You don’t want me to touch you but you want that skinny little shit to touch you? Whore!” He stormed off in a huff.

Castiel turned frowning and gently touched Garth’s shoulder to send them back to the houseboat like he asked. Elizabeth hardly noticed the shift and was slowly calming down thanks to Garth. Garth tilted her head up and looked into her eyes for a moment. “Are you alright?” 

Elizabeth nodded some. “I am now.” She felt Garth pulling her head in as he leaned forward, but she could pull away if she wished. She let her eyes flutter shut as their lips met. He was gentle and loving. Elizabeth melted into it. 

He pulled away a moment. “I- I realized today. I love you Elizabeth. I don’t want to see you ever get hurt again.” He was blushing softly. “Be mine?” He spoke softly afraid she would say no. 

She blushed and smiled shyly. “I was already yours, I just didn’t realize. I want to make it official. I- We’ve been dancing around each other so long…” She looked down shyly and a light shade of pink. 

Garth smiled a bit. “You want me to make love to you tonight then?” His hands were still on her waist. At her nod of permission they slipped down to her hips. “If you want to stop let me know Liz.” 

“I will tell you if I don’t like what you do.” She kissed him effectively ending the conversation and gasped when he gripped her hips. His tongue slipped between her lips in the midst of the fierce kiss. 

He pulled away so she could breathe and began attacking her neck with kisses. “You are so beautiful. I will protect you always.” He nipped the skin before him making her moan. 

She felt herself being pushed back toward the bed and gasped when she landed on the soft sheets. Garth’s hands trailed up her stomach and to her breasts massaging her skin. His touch was both possessive and loving. Elizabeth was moaning softly at the attentions of the man between her legs. “Please Garth. I need you.” She wasn’t even aware when they had stripped each other. She had been so caught up in the kissing, she hadn’t even realized that her hands had his upper body naked. His own hands had stripped her of her pants and now her shirt and bra.

Garth was kissing her as she sat up and felt his cloth covered dick. He let a groan of pleasure come through at the touch. Her hands quickly unlatched his belt and pants before slipping them down his legs. His boxers had joined the trip down because of how impatient Elizabeth was to have her man naked. Garth felt her hand run up against his length and groaned. “I need to be inside you.” He gently pushed her back on the bed and reached for a condom from the bedside table. He could tell she was more than ready to take him inside. She was dripping. His fingers were rubbing up against her g-spot and collecting juices at the same time. He had the condom beside him. Elizabeth moaned at this and threw her head back in frustration. 

“Please. Take me.” She was keening because she was close already. She whimpered when he removed his fingers from her soaked entrance. He coated himself in her natural lubrication before slipping the condom on. 

He looked at her once more for confirmation that she did want this. “Are you sure my love?” His dick was situated at her entrance. She surprised him by bucking up and getting him mostly inside of her. “Fuck!” He moaned at the feeling and slipped the rest of the way inside. “You feel amazing darling.” He kissed her lips sweetly before slipping out to fuck into her again. He was going at a slow pace savoring the feeling. 

She moaned wanting him to go faster. “Please Garth, Faster.” She felt his fingers at her clit as he shook his head and nibbled her neck. 

“No. I will not fuck you hard and fast the first time. I want to make love to you. Nice and easy.” His voice was wrecked with emotion. “I love you with all my heart Elizabeth. Always.” She felt the emotions welling up and suddenly she was that much more sensitive to his tender strokes. “When I saw you the first time, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.” His breath caused her to shiver in need. “You are still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I can call you my own. I am blessed.” He nipped the skin and kissed it, tender and loving. 

She moaned softly feeling herself clenching up with orgasm. His voice helped coax her through it and she already felt another building. She was crying with pleasure. “Please Garth. I love you. You make me feel safe. I never want to leave you.” She keened as his breath hitched. 

Both lovers tensed up as they came from the pleasure and raw emotion. Garth helped clean them both up before he cuddled in the bed with Elizabeth. He kissed her tenderly. “I love you Elizabeth.”

She kissed back and smiled. “I love you too Garth.” She yawned widely and snuggled close. “G’night.” She didn’t hear his reply because she was already fast asleep.

“Goodnight my angel.”


End file.
